yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
YellowHead Wikia:Discord
The YellowHead series has an official Discord server. The server consists of text and voice channels to chat with the crew and other fans of the show. How to join # Join the server. # If you do not have an account yet, enter the username for your new Discord account. Then verify your email and password. # You will be sent to the channel after joining. Post your Scratch username and wait for a moderator to manually verify you. # After you are verified, the channel list can be found on the left-hand side. Rules SERVER RULES Yes, believe it or not, we have rules. If you violate these rules, then there will be consequences. Each violation varies on it's severity and which rule is broken. By being in this server, you agree to each rule and accept full responsibility if such the occasion arises that you violated one or more of these terms. 1. No extreme swearing, racial slurs, or any form of Cyber Bullying. This should be pretty candid. If you are verbally assaulting people, you will only get a warning before your ban. Despite how common this is, it's actually a serious violation. We want to keep this a friendly server. Showing rebellious behavior won't help you here. 2. No Staff Disrespect. If a staff member tells you to do something, you are better off on obeying their request. Talking back to staff will not be tolerated. You only get one warning for this. 3. Obey Discord Guidelines. Don't do anything that breaks against Discord's Terms of Service. This includes no raiding, NSFW or pornographic images posted on any chats, anything illegal. 4. Don't be rebellious. If you came here to crap post, rebel against the staff or the community, your presence is not welcome here. You will be immediately banned if we figure out this is your intention. ---- 5. Please post relevant content to the channels they belong. Don't post memes in the general channel or any other chat other than the server titled memes. You wouldn't be surprised how people don't use common sense on a very self explanatory rule. You only get two warnings for this. 6. Do not threaten Staff or any other user. This ties to a few posted rules, but if you show intent on threatening to raid the server, or attack any staff or member, you will be automatically banned. 7. Do not bypass bans. When we ban people, it means we don't want them here. Evading your ban will only tick us off even more. If we find out you are evading, you will be banned. Inviting banned users will also serve yourself a ban. This ties with the rebellious behavior rules along with raiding. ---- 8. Keep Chats reasonably sophisticated. This ties in with rule 5. Don't post obnoxious spam or images in general. Keep that in the memes channel. Posting obnoxious spam in general is impression and it makes this server unorganized. I'm feeling a lot more lenient with this, so I'll only dish out five warnings for this. This isn't meant to be mean, but if you're going to spam obnoxious content, at least keep them contained in the memes channel. These rules are pretty simple to follow. If we all abide by these guidelines, we can make this an enjoyable server. ---- This is just going to be a side rule, since I must have forgotten that this could arise an issue, but I didn't expect with the many people we have would happen. So technically, this can be rule 8.5 I guess. Anyways, The usage of the @everyone should only remain authentic usage to rather me or any of the admins. I am not going to make this a highly punishable offense, but however, no one should abuse this command or spam it to anyone or any user. This will result in a mute. ALL PAST OFFENSES ARE EXCUSED. It was my fault that I didn't add this rule. Since people did it before rule, there was nothing regulating it. It doesn't seem fair to punish someone with something they did before it was even a rule. Just keep in mind that try not to use the tag, unless it's a real emergency like having the server threatened or something, but I doubt that is ever going to happen. It also shall not be used to discuss ANY drama. Channels Roles Join Category:Community